El regalo mas grande
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: -un fic churro de dos minutos-AU:Iván se fue de su casa en busca de evadirse tras la traición de su pareja.En sus vacaciones,conocio a alguien que le robo el corazon...-tambien explicando ahi Fail-


Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras que recordaba viejos tiempos...ahí...(saca un pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas)me siento tan nostálgica...y no es Septiembre...Bueno,dejando los recuerdos a un lado,espero que os guste.

Al final pondré la canción...No he querido dividirla por que me parecía un engorro. Espero que nadie se vuelva diabeto por leer esto.

PDF:(posdata del frigorífico?):la acabo de escribir a todo correr,por que tenía que ir a clase...(maldita sea el escribir algo antes de ir a clase)así que esta hecho un churro (churros *¬*)

espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>El Regalo Mas Grande<em>

_(Gracias a el,no estoy muerto,pero tenia que llegar el día de la despedida)_

_(adoro tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa)_

* * *

><p><em>-Deja de llorar...prometo estar contigo siempre<em>

Aquellas falsas palabras se las llevo el viento. El me había usado,y ahora,habíamos roto.

Y por ello me encontraba de viaje en un país diferente a la mía...quería olvidar todo. Pero,obligatoria mente, tendría que volver a mi patria por que tenia ahí mi trabajo y mis hermanas. Pero el dolor seguía ahí.

-Señor,ya hemos llegado-dijo el cochero. Pague al del taxi. Vi el hotel por fuera y entre. Podía ver como la gente se apartaba de mi,era algo tan normal como ver salir el sol. Fui rápido a la hora de registrarme y subir mi maleta y organizarme. Vi por la ventana que el sol aun relucía con fuerza. No había traído mucho equipaje,ya que la mayoría que tenia eran abrigos,pero también,me había permitido el lujo de comprar algo para verano,que era la estación en que había llegado a la capital española.

Había cogido las llaves,el móvil y salí de mi habitación. En pleno vestíbulo,me llego un mensaje de mi ex,que iba abrir cuando me choque con alguien por accidente. El pobre chico se cayo al suelo y los papeles que tenía en la mano se cayeron al suelo y se desordenaron.

-¡Perdona!¡No me he dado cuenta!¡Lo siento!-me intente disculpar. El joven tenia los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de sobarse el culo. Cuando abrió los ojos,los clavo en los míos. Eran de un verde esmeralda preciosos,me gustaban,al igual que la sonrisa que había esbozado,blanca como la nieve, pero hermosa. Aparto su mirada para empezar a coger los papeles,y no me quede atrás,le ayude mientras que le veía de re filón. Alguna que otra vez nos habíamos tocado la mano y ambos nos sonrojamos con el contacto,aun que era extraño. Le ayude a levantarse y le tendí los papeles. El los cogió con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que un desconocido me sonreía.

-Muchas gracias,y disculpas aceptadas,aun que en parte también a sido culpa mía-me tendió un papel- tu ven esta noche,di que vienes de mi parte y te saldrá gratis

-¿Quien eres?-pregunte con un hilo de voz,seguía embobado viendo su rostro

-Antonio,¿y tu?

-Iván...

-¡Un placer!¡Espero volver a verte!¡Y ve sobre las 10!-Dijo antes de marcharse. Vi el papel y era un lugar donde se organizaban conciertos en locales tipo bar. ¿Era músico?¿que tocaría? Guarde el papel en mi cartera y me fui al bar del hotel,ya me apetecía un café con leche.

Llego la noche y me fui al local aquel. Era algo pequeño,comparado a uno que fui con mi ex,pero podría decir que tenia mejor gusto. Al escuchar que venia por petición de Antonio,todos me miraron incrédulos y me dejaron pasar algo extrañados. Estaba arriba,ya que el local tenia un piso viendo como era el escenario,algo pequeño,pero acogedor. Tenia una botella de vodka en mi mano y bebía directamente de el. Podía ver como la gente llenaba el local y ya había gente que se ponía delante del escenario. También habían los que subían y veían desde arriba,con sus bebidas.

Y ahí las luces del escenario se encendieron y las que iluminaban la estancia se apagaron. Mis ojos se posaron sobre el escenario,donde veía como Antonio salia con los gritos desmesurados de la gente. Consigo,traía una guitarra española y con el,salia mas gente,serian componentes. Afino su instrumento y empezó a tocar una melodía hermosa,acompañado de su voz,que era igual de hermosa. Me había quedado anonadado escuchando al chico.

Cuando termino con lo que era el concierto,le espere en la puerta,y no me hizo esperar mucho.

-¡Hola!-saludo feliz-¿me esperabas?-asentí con la cabeza-Pues espero no haberte echo esperar mucho

-Yo...quería preguntarte el por que me has invitado

-Me pareces majo,de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me sonroje por que era la primera vez que me lo decía un desconocido-¿que te pasa,Iván?

-Nada...es que es la primera vez que me dicen que parezco majo-me sincere con el. Me abrazo y yo, con mi sonrojo mutado, le respondí torpemente

-así que también es la primera vez que recibes un abrazo-aquello lo afirmo-pero estas tan mono con ese sonrojo brutal...

-No digas esas cosas-madre mía...me gustaban tanto aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas y aquella sonrisa blanca como la nieve que odiaba,pero pura,autentica...y hermosa. No me lo creía...¿y se me había enamorado de el? no...imposible. _El amor no existe_

_-_¿Que tal si vamos a por algo? Invito con la paga de hoy!-dijo cogiéndome del brazo

-¡Pero es que me acabo de terminar una botella de vodka!-confesé mientras que me arrastraba calle abajo

-Y no estas borracho...¡pues quiero conocerte!¿Que tal si nos vamos a por unos cafés?

Yo asentí y fuimos hasta el hotel,que descubrí que el también se hospedaba ahí. Estuvimos hablando como amigos de siempre,el me contaba como eran las cosas de Madrid,de que había y que se podía hacer en España cuando se estaban de vacaciones y estas en verano. Me gustaba su voz,tanto si cantando como si no. Llegamos a lo que era el bar y nos sentamos en una mesa y pedimos café con leche. Esa persona me había calado en lo mas fondo.

-¿Por que estas aquí?¿estas de vacaciones?-pregunto el de repente

-Yo...es doloroso contarlo-dije bajando la cabeza. Recordar como después de traicionar me había dejado como un trapo. Pero su mirada y su sonrisa...ahí...como me gustaban,me habían hipnotizado por completo-Lo que paso es que la persona que amaba me había traicionado y luego se fue con otro. Le pedí, suplique,pero nada...el seguía con el otro. Cuando se entero que me venia a España, me empezó a llamar como un loco,pero no respondía,pensé que solo querría viajar conmigo para salir de Rusia

-Pobre Iván- dijo mientras alzaba su mano y me acaricio la mejilla. Me gustaba el tacto,y su olor...era como el del verano...no se,era inexplicable- Te habrá hecho mucho daño ese imbécil- pensé que se quedaría de piedra al escuchar que era hombre,pero en vez de eso,sentía lastima por que me hicieran daño...el no es una persona normal,es un ángel-tranquilo,ya veras como encontrás alguien que sepa valorar tu persona y te ame tanto como tu a el

-Yo ya...yo ya no creo en eso ni en nada-dije mientras me aparte de su suave tacto y me dirigí al ascensor. Le di al botón para que subiera de piso,y antes de que se cerrasen las puertas,con el riesgo de que se pillase con la puerta,Antonio entro y nos quedamos solos en el ascensor. No se porque le dio a un botón y con ello,logro parar el ascensor. Me puse colorado al verlo sonrojado y con la respiración agitada. ¿Que pasaba? Mejor dicho...¿Que me pasaba?

-Iván...perdona si he dicho que te haya molestado...yo...lo siento

-No...tu tranquilo,Antonio,solo que...recordarlo,ha echo daño...es que,siempre he estado solo,y por una persona que amaba...-note como una lagrima se caía de mis ojos y rodaba por mis mejillas. Me sentía fatal,idiota,por tener que confesarme a un desconocido que me había hipnotizado. Me seque la lagrima y clave mis ojos en el-Seguro que no sabes que se siente

-No digas que no lo sabes,por que a mi me dejo mi amado porque se fue con mi amiga de toda la vida...como ella se harto de el,pues el ahora me busca,pero como que no le daré el gusto de usarme como un trapo,¡No señor!-el se abrazo a mi...¡un abrazo por una persona que no es mi hermana! Se sentía tan bien...era una sensación única...respondí mas torpe que nunca. Lo malo es que nada es para siempre y se separo,le dio al botón y volvimos a subir hasta mi piso. Ahí el me acompaño hasta mi habitación.

-No hacia falta que me acompañaras-comente mientras buscaba la llave.

-Modestia aparte,yo estoy a tu lado- encontré las llaves y abrí la puerta. Antes de entrar le dije buenas noches- Buenas noches,Iván- y se iba a marchar

-¿Mañana te podré ver a la hora de desayunar?

-¡Pues claro!-dijo con una sonrisa y se fue,agitando la mano. Me entre a la habitación y me desnude para ir al baño,para después,poder dormir. En todo momento, estaba recordando a Antonio. Ni yo me creía que había sido capaz de olvidar a mi ex en poco tiempo, ya que en mi mente,solo entraba el chico de cabellos color chocolate,ojos verde-esmeralda y sonrisa vitaldent.

Al día siguiente,me desperté y me cambie rápido,por que eran las diez. Yo solía despertarme mas pronto,como las ocho o las nueve,pero no se porque,justo hoy que desayunaba con el español. Me sorprendí un poco al ver cuando baje,el ya estaba sentado,comiendo una magdalena mientras que seguro que dejaba enfriar un poco la taza que no sabia si era café o chocolate.

-Perdona la tardanza-me disculpe sentándome en la silla. El camarero vino y le pedí un café con leche y unas tostadas-no se porque hoy se me pegaron las sabanas...

-No pasa nada...si yo acababa de venir-dijo con una sonrisa. Yo sonreí y el camarero me dejo el pedido en la mesa y prácticamente salió huyendo de mi. Me deprimí enseguida,y Antonio lo capto al momento

-Seguro que le habrá llamado el jefe para algo...tu tranquilo-su sonrisa nunca lo abandonaba,era alucinante. En silencio,cada uno se termino su desayuno y salimos del hotel. El me llevo calle abajo hasta llegar a un parque. Tan solo nos detuvimos en un puente y baje la vista para ver mi reflejo en el agua. No se porque,pero me apetecía ver mi reflejo. Vi que a mi lado se ponía el.

-¿Aun piensas en el?-me pregunto de repente-¿aun le quieres?

-Evito pensar en el-si supiera que había soñado con el...-pero no creo que quiera volver a enamorarme de nadie-¿y si lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era una leve atracción por el chico ojos verdes? Aparte mi mirada en el agua para mirarle-¿y tu?

-Intento remplazar lo que siento por el...pero no es tarea fácil. Un amigo dice que lo mejor es buscar otro persona...pero yo no usare a una persona para olvidar lo...el amor no ahí que forzarlo

Se puso colorado como un tomate y alce mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Me parecía adorable. No pude evitar pegarme a el para luego besarle. Fue pegar los labios contra el. Una sensación que antes no había experimentado...única...era como si estuviese en verano,en un campo de girasoles... pero con el,con Antonio. Me separe,temiendo su rechazo,pero el se abrazo a mi. Me puse muy,muy, pero que muy rojo.

-¿no me harás daño?-dijo en un susurro,tapando su cara roja en mi pecho

-Claro que no,mi sol-si...así le llamaba yo:mi sol-Pero sabes que...yo solo estaré aquí temporalmente...-tenia que ser sincero. Solo estaría este mes...El se había quedado sin habla y se abrazo mas a mi. Estaba dispuesto a todo con una persona que recién había conocido.

Así podría decirse que habíamos empezado una relación. Lo que un encuentro casual hizo,fue unirnos. Supe que el se hospedaba en el hotel. No me quiso presentar a sus amigos por que y componentes de la banda por que lo veía innecesario,cosa que me daba igual. Fue el mejor mes que había pasado en mi corta vida. Nadie me había mostrado amor como el,el lo era todo para mi,era mi todo. Pero ya se estaba acercando el día del adiós y no sabia como decírselo. Me daban ganas de pedir que me trasladasen a ese país,pero también me tenia que acordar de mi hermana,a la que no dejaba de contar por cartas mi día a día. Ella ya me había respondido pocas veces, que era cuando podía,y alguna que otra vez me pedía que me quedara ahí porque podía leer que yo era feliz junto a Antonio. Ya habíamos pasado noches juntos,me había enseñado campos de girasoles y arrancaba uno para mi, y no existía día en que no nos besemos. El antepenúltimo día le dije la verdad y vi que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos verdes. Yo los secaba y le prometía que le escribiría todos los días,y que en las próximas vacaciones volvería para verle,que no le olvidaría. Todo lo que le prometía era verdad,todo lo que decia también. Pero la sensación de pena nunca me abandonaría.

-Mañana nuestro último día antes de que te marches...no quiero tener que despedirme de ti,pero si ahí que hacerlo,lo are...y te carteare cuando pueda...

Sus palabras se tendían en cuerdas que pensé que se romperían. Aquella noche la pasamos juntos...como deseaba que no fuera la ultima...

Al día siguiente,recibí una llamada suya que no podría quedar a la tarde,pero que intentaría después de su concierto,venir a donde mi. Me dedique aquella tarde a buscar un regalo. Pero no un regalo cualquiera...uno que demostrase mis sentimientos,uno que hablase de nuestra breve historia,el regalo mas grande.

No fue fácil,pero lo encontré:un colgante en forma de sol,y detrás había puesto las iniciales de ambos. Me fui al recinto donde daba el concierto y me pare a escuchar la canción...era hermosa, como el de hermoso.

_Quiero entregar tu sonrisa a la luna y que_

_De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti_

_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_

_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

Se que el es el regalo mas grande que me hayan podido dar. Quería ver su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes iluminados. Quería que viniese conmigo,pero aquello era demasiado pedir. El era feliz cantando,en su tierra,y no podía hacer que viniera conmigo,no podía obligarlo a que viniera a un lugar frío. Le espere fuera,con el regalo en mano,y sinceramente,me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida. Vi que el salia con su sincera sonrisa. Me quede estático,sin saber que decir. El me abrazo y fuimos yendo al hotel. No sabia porque,nos habíamos metido por el parque,donde los girasoles. Yo me pare,le hice parar y le mire a los ojos. Temblando como un flan,le di el regalo. El se quedo sorprendido. Me decia que no hacia falta que le diera nada,que ya en si,para el yo era un regalo. Le puse el colgante un poco temblando. Le quedaba fantástico. El me dijo que cerrara los ojos y lo hice. Note algo frió en mi cuello y supe por que:el me había regalado un colgante en forma de luna. Supe que el había decidido también comprarme algo para que yo me acordara de el. Nos marchamos al hotel y pasamos juntos la ultima noche. Al despertarme,vi que el seguía dormido,y por no tener que despedirme de el,me puse mi ropa,deposite un girasol encima de la mesita junto con una carta,cogí mi maleta y me marche. No quería ver sus ojos,aria de mi ida mucho mas dolorosa de lo que ya era en si.

De aquello ya había pasado como tres meses y ya era invierno,tanto en mi corazón como en mi casa. He llegado a recibir sus cartas,pidiendo que volviera,que el no se había olvidado de mi,que aun me amaba... Y yo le respondo a diario. Aun llevo su colgante,nunca me lo quito. Ya le avise en la ultima carta que le escribí que dentro de poco volvía a España. Pero un dato le he quitado: que esta vez me quedare,por que he pedido traslado. Si es que un amor sincero,no lo rompe ni la distancia.

* * *

><p>Bueno gente...¿a que a quedado muy no apto para diabetos?Es que lo escribí rápido gracias al poder de las bolas de anís!(chorrada de las dos de la tarde!)<p>

Yo diría que si...bueno...¡me acabo de acordar que tengo trabajo pendiente a la tarde!¡por el Black Cannon! ¡tengo que ponerme manos a la obra!

Agur Guztioi^^

PD(otro¿?¡!):esta es la canción...de Tiziano Ferro with Amaia Montero:

http: / www. Youtube. Com/ watch?v=6OAnxCOyf_0


End file.
